100th Quarter Quell
by indigosky17
Summary: The hunger games are back. It's the fourth quarter quell and it puts famous people up against each other. Note: AU so its not factual accurate
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue – 2 years after the end of the rebellion**

Katniss was sat in the kitchen with Peeta. The pair of them were working on the book of loved ones when the doorbell rang. Katniss got up and walked over to the door. She opened it. Stood on the doorstep was...

"Prim," Katniss breathed out. She pulled her little sister into a hug. As she looked over Prim's shoulder she noticed someone else. Gale. She let go of Prim and went to Gale and hugged him too. "come in," she said when she finally pulled away. "Peeta's in the kitchen," she added.

Peeta was stunned to see Prim and Gale when they entered the kitchen and after a warm welcoming they all gathered around the table. "they told us you weren't going to come back," Peeta said.

"I wasn't," Gale said. He was watching Katniss and Peeta with wary eyes. "I didn't want to see how in love Katniss was but Prim changed my mind."

"I needed to come back. See you. I just needed to mourn mother first," Prim added. "I met Gale on my way home in district 2 and persuaded him to come back with me."

Katniss looked at Prim in a new light. She seemed more cheerful and had a glow about her. "Has something happened?" she asked, suspicious. Prim nodded and held out her hand onto the table. There on her finger was an engagement ring. "Wow! Congrats Prim. Who's the lucky fellow?" Katniss asked. There was a slight movement of Prim's head to look at Gale and then it clicked. "of course. Well you look after her Gale. Are you staying in district 12?" Katniss asked. They both nodded. "good," Katniss said.

_**Seventeen years later – Maya's POV**_

Maya walked out of school with Maddie – her best friend. The pair of them were going to go pick their siblings up from the primary school. Maya was eleven and had just started secondary school. Her younger brother Sam was six and had just started primary school. She and Maddie waited patiently for the teacher to sign the students out. Sam ran over to her. He looked a lot like their mother Prim. He had blue eyes and blonde hair that was cut short. He was quite tall for his age. Maya looked more like their dad with her long brown hair that felt to her waist height. She also had blue eyes. "so how was school?" Maya asked.

"it was alright," Sam said shifting his backpack on his back. He ran ahead with Lucy, Maddie's sister. Maya shook her head.

"Soon, we will not ever be able to part them," she said to Maddie who laughed. At Maddie's house, they split. Maya and Sam heading further into the seam. When they got home, Maya put some water onto boil for their tea. As usual their parents were still down the coal mine. Maya was used to cooking for all four of them once she got in from school. "Come do your homework," she shouted at Sam who regretfully traipsed back into the kitchen, sat down at the table and got his homework out. She sat down opposite him with her books out.

Dinner was ready by seven o'clock but Prim and Gale were still not home. She kept it heating but turned down the temperature of the stew so it wouldn't burn. When eight o'clock came and went, Maya started worrying. Sam – who still couldn't read the time – didn't realise something was wrong but felt hungry. Maya dished up his dinner and sat back down to wait. At nine o'clock, Maya took Sam upstairs and put him to bed, promising Sam that their mum and dad would come up and say goodnight to him when they got in. At ten o'clock there was a knock on the door.

Maya opened the door warily to reveal Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta. Her cousin, two year old Prim wasn't with them. She led them into their kitchen. "if you're looking for mum and dad, they're not home yet," Maya said quietly, trying not to let on just how nervous she was. She sat down at the table, Peeta and Katniss sat opposite her.

"Maya, we're sorry to tell you this but they're not coming home," Peeta said. Maya felt her heart plummet. She had had suspicions but now here was her uncle confirming it. "there was a mine collapse. Your mum and dad... well they're dead," Peeta said. Maya swallowed hard and nodded. She wasn't going to let the tears that were threatening to emerge come out in front of her family. She had to be brave for Sam. The kitchen door crept open.

"I couldn't sleep. Not without dad," Sam said. He spotted Uncle Peeta and ran to him. "uncle Peeta," he said giving him a hug. Peeta smiled and picked him up giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Sam can you go to bed please. I'll be up in a bit. Uncle and Auntie just wanted a word with me," Maya said. Sam looked at her and saw how serious she looked and hurried out the kitchen and upstairs. Maya turned back to her family. "thank you for telling me. What's going to happen to me and Sam?" she asked. There was a short pause and then a loud slap reverberated around the kitchen.

"you cow. My sister and best friend are dead and you aren't even upset. You're heartless and all you care about is yourself. We were going to look after you but now... I don't even want to know you. I disown you and Sam, Maya," Katniss said angrily. She stormed out the kitchen and towards the front door. "You ever try to contact us and I will report you to the peacekeepers." She said before walking out and slamming the door. Maya just watched her go, the pain in her face starting to sting. She turned to Peeta.

"I'll say we are your guardians who are keeping an eye on you. You won't end up in the home. But you're going to have to keep yourselves alive," Peeta said. "I can't overrule her. I'm sorry Maya." He said before following Katniss out. Maya slumped against the wall and sobbed quietly. They were all alone. There was no one to help them out anymore and she still had to contend with Sam. There was a pattering of footsteps and then some tiny arms wrapped around her waist.

"Maya, what's up?" Sam asked.

"there's been a mine collapse. We're all on our own," Maya said.

**A/N: So I thought I would try something different. A hunger games fanfic. It is a slight AU from the end of Mockingjay. Instead of Prim dying in the rebel bomb, it was their mother. And the hunger games still exist but they are not used to help repopulate district 13 with fertile children. 23 end up being sent to live there and the victor returns to their district. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think, Indie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**One**

Sam and Maya were starving. She was still six months away from signing up for tesserae. They were making do with the scraps that Maddie's family were giving them. The authorities still didn't realise that Peeta and Katniss were not looking after their niece and nephew as Maya made sure there was no sign to give anything away. That was why Maya was now stood outside the Justice Building and Maddie was waiting with her. Maddie's mum had agreed to look after Sam while Maya had a meeting with the mayor. A month ago she had filled in forms to apply for a job in the Capitol as a dancer, singer, actor, model... whatever they felt fit her. She'd had to attend an audition in the building a week later which was recorded and sent out to the Capitol. She'd also filled in forms to get her name changed.

Her idea behind that was Katniss wanted nothing to do with her and Sam anyway so the lack of ties to them through name would be a positive for her. And if Maya did get the job in the Capitol she wanted the residents to like her as her and not because she was related to Katniss. "Good luck," Maddie said. She was going to wait on the steps by the peacekeeper's punishment tools for her as she wasn't allowed in without an appointment. Maya pushed her curly brown hair behind her ears and walked in. She didn't like the justice building after having to receive the medal of valour for both Prim and Gale two months earlier. She took a seat on one of the black plastic chairs. She wiggled her feet up and down slightly with nerves.

The Mayor's door opened and her asked her in. She followed him and froze in the doorway when she saw Katniss and Peeta sat there. She took the seat next to Peeta and point blank ignored them. "Maya. Nice of you to join us," he said. "now first things first, we are aware you are looking after yourself and Sam. The peacekeepers have reported it. If you fail to find a job and provide for you both properly we will have you placed under care." He said. Maya nodded. She thought she had done a good job of convincing the district otherwise. He then held up a piece of paper which Maya could see had a sticker of the Capitol emblem and the word confidential as well as her name and address. "that is yours. And no we don't know the results of your applications so please enlighten us all," the mayor said.

With a shaking hand, Maya took the envelope and slit it open. There was quite a thickness to the papers that she pulled out. The first letter was her name change confirmation and Sam's. She was now to be called: **REBEKAH CUTMORE**. Likewise Sam was now **SAM CUTMORE.** They had ditched the Hawthorne and Maya had changed her name completely to try and create a new identity to hide behind. She smiled in relief at the fact that it had been accepted.

Katniss looked at her. "Well?" she demanded.

Maya pulled a face. "you'll be pleased to hear that we have been given our name changes," Maya said or as she now had to start thinking of herself as Rebekah. Katniss relaxed and that was when she realised that Katniss wanted the name change more than she did.

Maya looked at the other letters. She scanned down the main one and then squealed in surprise. "They're letting me go. I'm going to the Capitol as an official worker there," she said. She saw a small booklet, like a passport which said she had access to transport to other districts. It had her new name in it as well. There was also a confirming letter of where and when she would need to leave. It was in three days time from the train station for four months. Peeta hugged her.

"Well done. I knew you could do it," he said while Katniss just scoffed and stood up.

"Well if that's all," she said. The mayor nodded and they all left the building. Maya almost ran into Maddie.

"My name is Rebekah Cutmore and I work in the Capitol," Maya told her. Maddie squealed.

"Well done. Are they happy?" Maddie asked seeing Katniss and Peeta nearby. Maya shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. As they walked down the steps of the Justice Building, a boy from their school called George passed them. "you know George also applied for a job in the Capitol as a singer." Maya said. "I mean the mine collapse killed his dad as well as mine." Maddie turned to watch him enter.

"Well good luck to him. Maybe he'll get a job too and he will be even more popular at school that he is now," Maddie said. Maddie was right as well because George Shelley was the most desirable boy in their school and more specifically in their year group. And she was also right about him getting a job.

**A/N: So this introduces the idea that they are well known in the Capitol. It is still six years before the reaping of the 100****th**** Quarter Quell. Indie :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two – six years later**

Maya was sweating. After an intensive dance lesson with her coach she was exhausted. She was part of a dance troupe called Sparkles. Not very imaginative but it held the Capitol's population attention for long enough. She also worked as an extra in TV, film and music videos. But before anything else she was on her way to her fashion modelling. Wearing the next big thing in the Capitol was a strange experience for Maya as she had never had cool clothing or nice clothing in her life. She just had what she was given.

Since coming to the Capitol, lots had changed for Maya. She was happily able to feed both herself and Sam all year round, even when she wasn't looking after Sam and he was staying with Maddie. She often got to take home some of the previous season's clothing which she had modelled eight months previously, she was more toned from all the dance and she even had some gadgets that had been gifts from fans and work colleagues. But more than that she was famous in the Capitol, known only as Rebekah Cutmore to them, as she was the face of the Capitol's biggest fashion designer and was well known for her work as an extra and dancer. It felt good to be appreciated for her skills. Back home in district twelve people had forgotten about her original roots and just appreciated her as Rebekah, forgetting that there was a girl before her, although personality wise she was still the same. The Capitol makeover she experienced each year probably helped to contribute to this fact.

Instead of her waist-length brown hair she now had short shoulder-length blonde hair with red highlights. It had been her hairstyle from the moment she had arrived in the Capitol and somehow it kept its colour through the eight months she wasn't there due to some amazing technology. She also had more meat on her body that made her look more like a human than a plastic doll. The Capitol still wondered how an eleven year old, district twelve, seam girl could become so famous but quite frankly they didn't care. Maya ran across the city to the fashion industry's show. The moment she walked in she was stripped and dressed in her first outfit.

An hour later, she was done and being given her old outfits from last year to take home. She thanked Charlotte – her designer and left. Her next stop was the Union J boys music video. George had been talent scouted into a band that included Jaymi Hensley from district 11, JJ Hamblett from district 2 and Josh Cuthbert from district 1. They were a weird mix coming from such a diverse range of districts. Two careers and two non. But they got on well and their music sold like hotcakes in the Capitol. She got to the site of shoot and was told to get changed into the dress she was being handed. She did as told and then performed as told.

"I'll see you in two hours," George called after her as Maya ran off set after the shoot to the next thing on her list. A film where she needed saving from a train. Of course she was a poor defenceless girl who just needed a hero but it payed her bills.

When Maya had finally finished everything she made her way back to the train station. George was already on the train so she flopped into the seat next to him and sighed. She pulled her heels off and threw them in a corner. "If I have to see another pair of heels before eight months is up. I will murder something," Maya told George. He smiled. He knew what she meant. The Capitol lifestyle was not something either wanted to experience for life.

"I wonder how your brother is Rebekah?" George said.

"probably the same as usual. The world is still spinning so there's still school to go to," Maya joked. It was the one good thing about travelling that they were excused from a lot of school. She stopped laughing though pretty quickly when George turned the TV on and an advert for the 100th Hunger Games came on announcing the day they found out what the 4th Quarter Quell was. It was a week today. "Turn that off George. I don't want to think about them. Especially not know that Sam is at the right age for reaping." Maya had refused to let Sam collect tesserae so she did instead. This year was going to be Sam's first year with his name in the bowls.

"Yeah. It's going to be worse than ever I think after the second rebellion," George replied.

"Yes well we all know who to blame for that," Maya replied refusing to give names in case George suddenly remembered that she was related to them. George nodded.

"the Mockingjay. Our very own hunger games victor and mentor," George said. Maya nodded. She knew not all the blame could be placed on Katniss's shoulder but she liked pretending it all was her fault. The train journey back to 12 took two days so in that time Maya and George both just slept or ate a little bit of food. Neither were particularly bothered.

When they arrived back in district 12 no-one was there. Maddie and Sam were both at school as were the rest of their classmates. Maya sighed and started heading towards Maddie's house, where she was going to pick Sam up from. George lived almost opposite to Maddie so they walked together. It was a comfortable silence where talking isn't necessary just because you are glad of the company. They must have been halfway home when a little set of hands grabbed Maya's waist.

"hey sis," Sam said. He'd shot up in four months. He was now almost as tall as her although that wasn't saying much considering she was only 5'3".

"Sammy," Maya said. She hugged him and the hugged Maddie.

"how is the Capitol?" Maddie asked. Maya rolled her eyes. It was always the same with Maddie. No how are you doing, Sam was well behaved, just the glamour of the Capitol.

"Still there," George said making Maya remember the joke about school. She was pleased to see Sam and Maddie as it meant that she would have some normality for a bit. She went home with Maddie, picked up Sam's stuff and took him home.

**A/N: vague overview of what Maya actually does, indie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three**

It was the day of the announcement of the Quarter Quell. The whole school were in their assembly hall, youngest at the front and oldest at the back. At seventeen Maddie and Maya were second from the back. George at the very back because he was a year older. As usual the current mentors of the Hunger Games were at the school, giving general advice about the reaping and how to act once your name is called. This gave them a better chance of helping them through the arena. They were also explaining that you have to listen to your mentor as they know what they are doing. Maya couldn't restrain herself this year.

"No you don't," she said, standing up out of her chair. The whole hall went silent.

"Rebekah Cutmore, sit back down immediately," her teacher shouted. See, even her teachers called her by her Capitol name.

"No. I want to hear this," Katniss's voice echoed to the back of the hall.

"You don't know what you're doing. You have never managed to keep a district twelve tribute alive in the twenty four years you've been mentors. Ok so we missed three hunger games after the war but you still haven't kept anyone alive. At least Haymitch has managed to keep some of us alive. He would be better telling us what to do and mentoring us because at least there is a higher chance of him getting us our alive. You are rubbish at your one job so why should I listen to you?" Maya said. As she said this she was aware that the Peacekeepers who had been brought in to stop rowdy crowds were inching closer together. "Your just pawns in the Capitol's plans and I think you know that." Maya said as the Peacekeepers charged at her. They grabbed hold of her and led her to the stage. As she was led past Katniss and Peeta, they spotted the anger in her eyes. Maya was thrown unceremoniously onto the floor then whipped forty times for 'treason'. When she stood back up she was bleeding but she didn't care. It was worthwhile just to see her aunt and uncle's faces.

By the end of the school day she was wincing in pain with every movement. She was holding some ice to her back. Sam was watching her carefully. "It was silly Maya. You knew it was going to happen," he said.

"And when did you get so high and mighty," Maya snarled angrily at him. Sam shrugged.

"When you became reckless about slandering Katniss and Peeta. I can't get rid of the image of you being whipped out of my head," Sam said. Maya's heart dropped. Of course he had seen it and now she felt guilty for putting him through watching her.

"Sorry Sam but it's the same every year and I just snapped. I suppose because, potentially, I'm trusting your life with them," Maya said. Sam hugged her gently being careful of his back. Next to them Maddie and Lucy were walking in silence. Neither one wanted to mention how reckless it was because she could have been shot. They reached Maddie's house and Sam and Lucy walked in to play. Maddie and Maya sat on the step outside.

"I know what you mean. The same goes for Lucy," Maddie said after a while. "But you have to be careful what you say Maya," Maddie said. "They could have shot you instead," Maddie added.

"Do you think Katniss and Peeta would have tried to stop them? From shooting I mean. Would that kick them into protecting family? I know Katniss protected Gale from a whipping," Maya said. Maddie shrugged. She didn't like to admit it but she was pretty certain that they wouldn't.

Maddie's mother appeared at the door. "There's governmental programming in five minutes. Are you going to stay Maya? Only I don't think you will make it home in time," she said. Maya nodded. Maddie stood up and followed her mother inside.

"You coming?" she asked. Maya nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute," she said. Maddie walked in. Across the road George was just getting home.

"You alright?" he asked. Maya shrugged.

"Yeah. I just want this over. Maybe getting reaped would be good for me," she said. George shook his head.

"Don't think like that," he said before walking in his front door. From her place on the front step she heard the anthem on Panem so stood up and walked inside. She sat on the arm of the sofa where Sam, Lucy, Maddie and her mother were all squashed up on.

"For years we have celebrated the Hunger Games and this year is no different. It is the centennial anniversary and our fourth Quarter Quell," the president said. At this a wooden box was presented to the president. "As a reminder to the members of the Capitol that they too were traitors in the war, the tributes will be drawn from the names of any 14-20 year old Capitol famous district children." At this the seal of Panem appeared and the anthem. Maya stared blankly at the TV as Maddie's mother turned it off. She could feel everyone's eyes on her.

She shook her head. "No. No. No, this can't be happening," she muttered, the realisation that she was going in hitting her. She sprinted from the room and into the street where she screamed loudly. Across the street George had flung open his door and threw his passport out. His eyes locked with Maya's.

"Looks like you got your wish," he said gently.

"Yeah. But now it's happened. I don't want it to," Maya said before curling up in a sobbing ball on the street. George crossed over and hugged her.

"We'll be fine. We've got Katniss and Peeta on our side," he said. That didn't fill Maya with confidence.

**A/N: So that tells you who will be reaped from district 12. George and Maya are the only two famous 14-20 year olds in district 12, hence why they know they are going in, Indie :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**4**

Maya left Sam in the playground and wandered to her own classroom. She opened the door and all the eyes turned on her. Maya stared back a moment before turning back out. She slumped by the wall. She couldn't face them all, knowing she was going to die. Footsteps were heading in her direction. She looked up and saw George. "I can't face them," she said. They were in the same year. George held out a hand.

"We'll do it together then," George said as Maya grabbed his hand to help herself up. She stood next to his shoulder and followed him in as he opened the door. The class had left two seats at the back of the class for them and Maya, following George's example, walked towards them with her head held high and not looking at anyone. She sat down in her seat and George smiled at her. Two weeks of school and then they would be on their way back to the Capitol and they wouldn't have to put up with the sympathetic looks that they were getting.

Meanwhile in Victors Village, the three previous victors that were still alive were discussing the quell. "Surely if we say something she'd be immune," Peeta said. Haymitch shook his head.

"No. One she's now known by a different name so you haven't got the advantage of surname to help you. And it's only your immediate family that are immune. Basically just Prim and Gale, your children," Haymitch explained. Peeta groaned.

"you realise she isn't going to listen to anything we say," Peeta said. Haymitch shrugged.

"that's her problem," he said. Katniss was sat not saying anything. She felt terribly guilty now for abandoning Maya when she needed it. If she hadn't then Maya would never have gone to the Capitol and she wouldn't be about to train her up for the Hunger Games.

"get George and Maya over here, straight after school. Like when we knew we were going in for the 75th hunger games, they are going to train for the games," she said quietly. Peeta and Haymitch looked at her.

"that's illegal Katniss," Haymitch said.

"I don't care. We will save them," Katniss said her mind swimming with the memories of Maya's outburst yesterday. "I'm not losing them to District 13 again.," she said.

At the end of the school day there was a massive commotion. Maddie and Maya were near the back and couldn't see what was going on. There was a loud crackling and then. "George Shelley, Rebekah Cutmore, get to Victor's Village. Now!" shouted the dulcet tones of Haymitch. Maya brought her neck back in and tried to hide but slowly the crowd parted to make a gap for her. She could see Haymitch stood on a makeshift platform. George was already there so Maya sighed and went and joined them. "come on then. Let's go," Haymitch said.

"urm, question what about my brother?" Maya asked. Haymitch stopped in his place and Maya and George walked into him. He traipsed back to the platform.

"Sam you need to come too!" he shouted. Sam run towards Maya and looked at her confused. Maya shrugged to show she had no idea of what was happening. The four of them walked the short distance to Victor's Village. Maya and Sam walked past it each day on their way home from school but they had never seen it in the way they were looking at it now. Katniss and Peeta were standing in the middle of the village looking scarily determined and they were surrounded by kitchen knives, bows and arrows, flour sacks, icing sugar and cones. Maya gulped. She could tell what was happening.

Peeta walked towards them. "Welcome to hell," he said so seriously that Maya and George were genuinely scared. "We're going to train you up for the Hunger Games so you do have some advantage over your rivals."

"Why?" Maya said.

"Because you're going in and we know you are. And because of what you said," Katniss said. Maya suddenly felt guilty about making her aunt feel bad.

"This is illegal," George said. Everyone shrugged.

"Do you want to be exiled to district 13?" Haymitch asked. George shook his head and regretfully walked towards them. Maya stayed where she was.

"No!" she said. "I'm already in trouble with the peacekeepers. I'm not doing something illegal as well," Maya said walking away. As she did so, she took Sam's hand and led him away. She heard Peeta turn to Katniss.

"Told you she wouldn't do it," he said. Maya kept walking even when George tried to call her back. She wanted nothing to do with the mentors or George. If she wanted to get back to district 12 she was going to have to beat George anyway.

Sam tugged on her arm. "Why don't you want Auntie to help you? That way at least you'll have some training than the measly four days you get in the capitol," Sam said. Maya closed her eyes slightly. She felt bad for not doing everything in her power to try and stay alive for Sam but she wasn't going to get into trouble for him.

"because I don't need her. I have my own skills which I can use," Maya said sounding confident. Sam looked up at her.

"really?" he asked. She nodded. "What?"

"the need to get back for you. That's more important than anything else," she said. Sam smiled at her. He was proud of his sister. They headed towards Maddie's house.

"Why are we going to Maddie's?" he asked.

"I need to talk to her mother," Maya said. Sam frowned but went along with it. He trusted Maya's judgement. Sam knocked on the door. Lucy opened it and they both headed into the street to play together. Maya walked in. Maddie and Helen were in the kitchen prepping dinner. Maya picked up a knife and skinned some potatoes.

"You alright Maya?" Helen asked. She was like a mother to the two Hawthorne kids. Maya nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about what happens to Sam if I... don't come back," she said. Maddie dropped her knife and hugged her best friend.

"We'll look after Sam while you're in the games. You know that Maya," Helen said. "Just like you'd look after Maddie and Lucy if anything happened to me," Helen said. "and if you don't come back. Well I'll look after him like my own but perhaps you should mend bridges with Katniss and Peeta. Ask them to look after him is anything happened to you," Helen said. Maya nodded. Perhaps she should.

**A/N: What should Maya do? Build bridges or trust Helen to look after Sam? Indie :)**


End file.
